The Story of the Gods Sample
by country-grl20
Summary: In a world of Gods and Demons, six children have a special connection with Mother Earth. These young adults must learn to band together and save the earth from people who wish to ruin it forever. Inspired by the world of Princess Mononoke, using characters from Beyblade and some of my familiar OC's. Only a sample, in very early stages of writing.


Hey everyone, since I've hit a roadblock in **Utopia**, I decided to start writing some other stories, hoping to be inspired to continue **Utopia**. This is one that I've recently started, only in the past week or so. I was re-watching Princess Mononoke last week and was inspired to write a story, somewhat using the world of Princess Mononoke, the characters of Beyblade and some of my own familiar OC's.

This is a sample of what I have written so far. It's in its very early stages, so please don't critic too harshly. I just want to have everyone's opinions on if you like the story or not. And some plot ideas would be good too. What would you like to see happen? Do you like it so far? Should I change some little things here and there?

Please let me know! :)

**Plot:** In a world of Gods and Demons, six children have a special connection with Mother Earth. These young adults must learn to band together and save the earth from people who wish to ruin it forever. Inspired by the world of Princess Mononoke, using characters from Beyblade and some of my familiar OC's.

* * *

Feathers fluttered in the light breeze.

Emerald orbs narrowed.

Wood creaked lightly.

A flash of brown.

The song of an arrow flew through the air.

The young women gave herself a half smile before running over to the fallen deer.

"Thank you Mother Earth for blessing me with this food for my people. I promise to use every ounce of this animal to provide for my people." She whispered out loud to the world.

She cleanly removed her arrow and washed it in the stream running by them. Then she whistled as she returned her arrow to the quiver on her back, and slung her bow over the quiver.

Rising up the hill, a pure white mare goddess strode over to her partner.

"Successful I see." She spoke with a light bell-like voice.

The young women nodded, brushing her honey colored hair back into her messy bun. "Yes. This will last for at least a couple days. Miguel will be pleased to see such strong bones. He's been harping on me for weeks about finding bone strong enough to make new arrow heads."

The mare nodded as she laid down next to the fallen deer. The young women pulled the carcass over the mare's withers and sat on her back herself. In one graceful movement, the mare got up and started cantering across the Plains of Acastia back to the village.

They soon arrived at the village only to see it in panic.

The young women gracefully hopped off the mare in mid-stride and ran over to her older brother and best friend, Miguel and Mathilda.

"Mattie, Mig, what's going on?" She asked. Mathilda Alster turned around her short pink hair moving across her cheeks.

"Megan." Mathilda sighed with relief. "Aaron just got back to tell us that Claude saw something coming out of the woods to the east. He thinks its a demon."

Megan Lavalier's emerald orbs widened in disbelief. "Oh no."

Miguel's grey blue eyes looked over at his younger sister as she took in the news. "Aaron is now rounding everyone up and bringing them to the cliffs."

Megan looked up at the cliffs that the village sat nestled against. They were miles high and had protected the village for centuries. Ever since Megan could remember, there had been hidden caverns within the cliffs that created a web of mazes. Every villager knew the mazes like the back of their hand, but outsiders did not and thats why they were perfect to hid in.

"Megan."

Megan spun around to see the white mare had come back from dropping the deer off.

"Yes Drakima?" Megan asked.

"Crimson is on the move." Drakima told her partner.

"Crimson?" Megan's eyes widened in shock. "Why is the leader of the Horse Herd himself going after this demon?"

Drakima shrugged. "He deems him a viable threat."

Megan didn't waste one more second. She threw herself on the mare's back and grabbed a fistful of mane.

"Princess!" Aaron Silva came running threw the throngs of people heading to the cliffs, a hand in the air to grab her attention.

"Yes Aaron?" Megan asked.

"Claude told me to warn you." Aaron said seriously, his hazel eyes hard. "Princess, you must be careful, this demon seems to be after someone. Claude said that it looked like it was on a mission."

Megan nodded. "Thank you Aaron. Please take care of everyone!" She called over her shoulder as the horse goddess took off.

* * *

Golden orbs shot up into the sky.

Scents told the Neko-Jin of the impending danger at the edge of the forests.

"Ray."

The young man, Ray Kon, turned to face his partner. The great white tiger god stood behind him, his own golden orbs knowing.

"I know, time to go." Ray nodded. He ran a hand threw his spiky black hair and hopped on the massive tiger.

"The Plains of Acastia are in great danger Ray." The tiger told him as they ran through the forest at light speed.

"The Plains?" Ray asked. "As in the area controlled by the Horse God Crimson?"

The great tiger nodded. "Yes, something sinister is heading there and as Prince of Milan, it is your duty to see just what has come out of our forest and onto the plains."

"Not just mine Driger." Ray smirked. "Yours too."

Driger rolled his eyes. "Of course, as your partner I must go wherever you go."

"Must?" Ray chuckled. "I know you want to find out what it is as much as I do. And you know you love to hang out with me all the time." He smirked.

Driger chuckled. "Maybe young prince."

* * *

Megan and Drakima arrived at a hill that overlooked a valley which ended as the forest began.

"We are close to the Tiger Streak territory." Drakima warned. "I'm not sure how Harlem will react if we encroach on his territory."

"Then we will be careful." Megan nodded. As they were still far away, the demon, making its way across the valley, looked like a little ant to the pair. But both could feel the evil radiating off the demon.

Demons were unnatural. They were not born, but created. Created by feelings of rage, jealousy, greed, lust, gluttony, and pride. Gods, Goddesses, spirits and humans were born, not demons. Gods and Goddesses could turn into demons if they let their feelings of evil take them over. Spirits were innocent and could not become evil, but they were very easily destroyed by evil beings. Humans though became evil very easily, because of how the majority seemed to not respect Mother Earth any longer.

Megan could not hold in a shudder as the evil presence of the demon seeped into her bones. She fought the feelings of rage, greed, jealousy and so many others. But as she tightened her grip on the mare goddesses' mane, those feelings melted away slowly, as patience and kindness flowed into her.

"Easy princess." Drakima said slowly and soothingly. "We must concentrate on the task at hand."

Megan nodded, taking a deep breath and feeling herself relax. Due to her bond with the Horse Herd, she was pretty much immune to the deadly sins, but this demon seemed especially strong. "Thank you Drakima. I'm ok now."

"Good, cause Crimson is here."

The magnificent liver chestnut stallion, with his creamy mane flowed into a standstill next to Drakima and Megan.

"Drakima." He said softly, bumping noses with his mate.

"Crimson." Drakima nickered, closing her eyes for a brief moment. Even though Drakima was the head horse goddess of the herd, and as such was well over 20 hands tall, her mate was just over 30 hands tall, ruffly making him 10 feet tall at the withers, taller when he held his head up proud, like he always did.

"Princess Lavalier." Crimson nodded as the pair separated.

"Lord Crimson." Megan nodded. "I was surprised when Drakima told me that you would be coming. Why now?"

Crimson gave a sigh. "It seems that Lord Okkoto has been turned."

Megan's eyes went wide as Drakima's breathing hitched. "The leader of the Boar Tribe?"

Crimson nodded as his dark hazel eyes turned towards the valley. "He was shot by a couple of humans and the bullet corrupted him."

Drakima narrowed her eyes as the 'ant' started to get bigger, coming closer to them. A trail of dead grass followed the demon as anything that the demon touched would die. "We must stop him."

Crimson nodded as Megan reached back for her bow and one arrow.

"So? How about we get to it?" Megan asked, grabbing a piece of mane and tightening her legs around Drakima's heart girth.

The god and goddess nodded and off they went.

* * *

Ray sniffed the air and Driger turned left as he smelled what Ray smelled.

"Lord Crimson has arrived as well as his mate Lady Drakima." Driger said.

"Yea and I smell a human too." Ray said confused. "They kind of smell like the horse herd, but still like a human. Kind of like me and how I smell half tiger."

Driger nodded. "Perhaps the Horse Herd has picked up a human, like we have."

"Oh you say that with such distaste Driger." Ray teased.

Driger rolled his eyes and as he leaped over a fallen tree, he gave a buck of sorts and Ray had to wrap his arms around Driger's neck to not fall off.

"Oi!" Ray chuckled as they landed and Driger poured on the speed.

Driger grinned widely and opened his mouth to say something when his nose caught a whiff of a scent. Ray noticed the change and he too smelled what his partner smelled.

"Driger, Prince Kon." A new voice greeted as a huge Bengal tiger joined the pair. The same height difference applied to this pair as Ray was eye-level with the new tiger's back.

"Lord Harlem." Ray and Driger chorused.

"What are you doing here my lord?" Driger asked.

"It seems that Lord Okkoto has turned into a demon." Harlem told the pair.

"The Boar God?" Ray asked and Harlem nodded as they continues to run to the edge of the forest.

"Crimson and Drakima have arrived to stop him from going any further into the plains and I'll be coming to make sure he doesn't re-enter the forest. You two are more then welcome to help if the Horse Herd allows it, but I'm only here to keep demons out of my forest."

Ray and Driger nodded as the forest started to thin, meaning that they were almost at the plains. Ray reached behind him and pulled out his bow and arrow, getting ready.

Suddenly the forest disappeared and they were on the plains. Harlem stopped at the edge as Ray and Driger continued on.

The sudden bright light threw off Ray's eyes for a moment, but he regained his full sight only after a few seconds. Golden eyes glanced up at the hill they faced and saw two blurs heading for the demon that was between them. One was a pure white blur mixed with some browns and the other looked like fire.

Ray's sensitive ears picked up the song of an arrow flying through the air and he saw that it came from the white/brown blur.

The arrow soared through the air and hit the demon's eye dead on. The former Lord Okkoto screamed out in pain and for Driger and Ray, with their sensitive ears, the sound penetrated their ear channels with resounding pain.

Ray grimaced and loaded an arrow, sending it into the boar's hind leg, sending him down to the ground.

* * *

Megan glanced up as a tiger pounded out of the forest. But it wasn't Harlem, it was a white tiger. And, was that a young man on his back? Megan narrowed her eyes and sent an arrow flying through the air, hitting the former god in the eye. He screamed out in pain, making the hairs on Megan's neck stand up on end.

But she was quickly distracted as she saw the young man send an arrow flying into the demon's hind leg, making him fall on the ground. The demon, covered in black/red gooey looking worm-like protrusions, came crashing to the ground, making the earth rumble in protest.

Megan felt a weird sensation come over her as the boar fell. It was as if the earth was screaming to her. The blades of grass, the insects, the soil itself in the area were all screaming as they were crushed by the dying demon, dying themselves. Megan shook her head, coming out of her head space as She felt Drakima slid to a halt as did the tiger while Crimson walked forward to the fallen demon.

"Oh Lord Okkoto, may you rest in peace and not harbor us any bad feelings." Crimson said solemnly. "Despite your tragic end, you were a wise and strong leader. And-"

"And nothing Lord Crimson." The dying demon sneered with such distaste. "We were wrong to let the humans do what they please. They are the true evil in this world. And I'm disgusted with you for allowing a human girl to join your herd. You are the fool!" Lord Okkoto shouted and the worm-like protrusions shot towards the horse god with alarming speed.

Before anyone could blink, Megan had maneuvered herself between her lord and the demon.

"NO!" Megan shouted, holding her arms out in front of herself. The worms wrapped themselves around Megan's right arm and squeezed. Megan screamed in agony as evil seeped into her bones and muscles. Crimson grabbed her quiver, using it to pull her back as Driger pounced on the dying demon, biting into it's neck as Ray jumped off and ran towards Megan, where Crimson had set her down next to a stream.

Drakima's hoof shinned bright white for a moment and in that moment, she slammed it down on the boar's face, killing him permanently. Driger jumped off as the skin started to rot away, only leaving a skeleton, which soon also melted and was absorbed by the ground.

Megan gritted her teeth in pain as she looked at the black and blue bruise-like marks on her arm. The demon's flesh had eaten through her leather hunter sleeve and left her in severe pain.

"Grab the soil and rub it over your arm!" A new voice shouted. Megan looked up to see the young man running towards her. Once she registered what he had said, she did it. Crimson helped her, using his hooves he dug up the top soil and she grabbed it rubbing it over her arm.

Ray dropped to his knees besides her, dropping his bow on the ground. He grab a canteen from his belt and poured the water over her arm. Megan hissed as it was very cold water, but she felt the familiar tingle of spirit water as it ran over her arm. Ray then grabbed her arm and dunked it under the running water of the stream.

"Keep it there for a second." Ray told the young girl. He reached behind him to a back on his lower back and pulled out some cream. As he rubbed it in, Drakima and Driger came over.

Megan glanced up at the young man while she tried to not scream in pain as he rubbed the special cream into her skin.

"Thank you..."

"Prince Ray Kon." Ray supplied with a smile.

"Princess Megan Lavalier." Megan smiled. "You're the Prince of Milan."

"And you are the Princess of Acastia. Fancy meeting you out here." Ray chuckled.

Megan laughed softly. "Yea, well as the princess and Drakima's partner, I needed to stop the demon." Ray nodded as he helped her stand. Her pain had subsided to a dull roar, but the bruises would remain for a while.

"Lord Crimson and Lady Drakima, I hope our presence is not unwelcomed." Driger said carefully.

Drakima shook her head. "Nonsense, thank you for your help..."

"Driger, My Lady." Driger supplied.

Crimson nodded. "Yes, thank you Driger."

"We better get you back to your village. I don't know what these marks mean, unless one of you three know?" Ray asked, glancing at each one of the gods in turn.

Crimson nodded. "It's a demon curse. It's permanent."

"Permanent?" Megan asked warily, looking down at her arm.

"Only the Earth Spirit can take that away." Driger nodded in agreement.

Megan looked up at her partner for more explanation. She had never heard of the Earth Spirit.

"It's a closely guarded secret that the gods and goddesses keep close." Drakima said. "The Earth Spirit, as it's name suggests, is a spirit, but it is also the most powerful spirit alive. The Earth Spirit has the power over all life. The power to give or take life."

Megan and Ray were stunned by the explanation.

"No wonder why you never mentioned it before." Ray said to Driger. "The Earth spirit would be in great danger if word got out about it."

Drakima nodded. "Yes, it would be."

"Have you ever seen this spirit?" Megan asked the gods.

Driger shook his head. "Not me."

"No, neither one of us have." Crimson said, shaking his head, making his long mane fly around. For a moment, Megan was reminded of flames as his cream mane glided over his liver chestnut neck.

"We best get you home Megan." Drakima said as she laid down on the ground next to her partner. Megan hopped on her back as Ray did the same with Driger. Although when she made to grab at Drakima's mane with her right hand as she usually did, Drakima's ears flicked back in anger.

"Sorry!" Megan squeaked as she loosened her grip.

"It's ok, should have warned you about the sudden increase in strength." Drakima said.

"Yea!" Megan teased. "I'm like 10x stronger!"

Ray chuckled. "You seem to revel in that."

Megan giggled. "Of course! Now I can throw anyone I want around!"

* * *

Miguel was worried sick.

Mathilda watched as her best friend's brother started pacing back and forth in the village square. She glanced over at his two best friends, Claude Tavarez and Aaron. Both were watching Miguel closely, worried about both him and his little sister.

"Where is she? It shouldn't have taken this long, especially since Crimson was supposed to be there." Miguel mumbled to himself. But he wasn't being quiet about it, so everyone heard it.

"Chill Miguel, I'm sure she's fine." Mathilda said, first to speak since Miguel had started talking to himself 5 minutes ago.

"Yea Mig, I'm fine...well, sort of."

The four of them looked over to the dirt road that lead to the square. There, with a wry smile, was Megan atop Drakima, Crimson at their side, followed by a white tiger god with a young man on him.

"Megan!" Mathilda smiled as she sprinted to the group. Miguel snapped out of his shocked state and quickly overtook Mathilda with his longer legs as Claude and Aaron smiled, walking over at a much slower pace.

Megan smiled as she hopped off of Drakima and almost got bulldozed over by her older brother. He quickly hugged her then grabbed her face, searching her eyes for signs of injury, knowing that she would never physically show that she was hurt in front of him.

"You ok?" He asked as Mathilda quickly grabbed her best friend from him.

"Hey Mattie." Megan smiled softly, hugging her best friend back. She looked up at the two walking over. "Hey Claude, Aaron."

"Princess." Both nodded.

"Meg?" Miguel prodded.

"I'm fine, sort of." Megan answered her brother vaguely.

"What does sort of mean?" Miguel demanded. His protective streak was kicking in big time and thats when he noticed the arm still around Mathilda's shoulders. "What's all that bruising on your arm?"

Mathilda looked confused as she dunked under Megan's arm, holding it. "It burned through your leather hunter sleeve. What is it?"

Megan looked conflicted, but she had agreed to tell her closest friends what had happened. "Lord Okkoto of the Boar Tribe turn into a demon. That was the demon that you saw Claude." Megan started. Her friends' eyes widened, but she continued. "We talked about it on the way back and it's safe to say that he was after either Lord Crimson or I. He was very hostile when we talked to him. He said that the gods could no longer sit back and let the humans do what they wanted anymore and that he was disgusted with Lord Crimson for allowing me to join the Herd. Then he went to attack Lord Crimson, but I stepped in the way and got this." She said, holding up her arm.

"What is it?" Aaron asked, the first to find his voice. Miguel in particular was looking at his sister, his worry increasing with each passing second. He knew she was about to tell them something big.

"It's a demon curse and it's permanent. What Drakima didn't tell me right away though was that it will eat away at me, growing bigger, eventually covering my entire body, and then it will kill me." Megan said, not able to look at anyone of them in the eye.

Mathilda's soft pink eyes widened, not believing what her best friend, her sister really, was saying. "I-Is th-there any w-way to stop i-it?" She stuttered.

Megan hesitated and that didn't go unnoticed by Miguel. She and Ray had promised to keep the information about the Earth Spirit secret. Plausible Deniability for her friends if anyone was to ask them. But at the same time, how could she explain that she was going away to see this Earth Spirit to ask if it could remove the curse?

Ray noticed her hesitation as well and stepped up, offering an explanation. "The wise women of my village may be able to help her. So Megan will be following Driger and I home to see if the curse can be lifted." He answered with an air of confidence that Megan was instantly thankful for.

"Yea, this is Prince Ray Kon of Milan and his partner, Driger of the Tiger Streak." Megan introduced.

Immediately, as etiquette dictated, Aaron, Claude and Mathilda went to bow, but Ray held up a hand, shaking his head.

"No need. Any friend of Megan is a friend of mine." Ray smiled.

"So you are just going to leave without us?" Miguel asked and Megan winced. She knew Miguel wouldn't take this very well. Even though she was only a year younger, Miguel sometimes acted as if she was five, when she was really 18.

"Sorry Mig. But you guys need to stay here and watch our people. I won't take me very long, ok?" Megan asked.

Miguel looked indecisive for a while.

"Miguel. I'm going to go whether you want me to or not." Megan smirked.

Miguel finally sighed, rolling his eyes. "Fine, fine. Guess I can't stop you."

Megan laughed. "Damn right you can't."

"Just be careful, ok?" Mathilda asked as she hugged her best friend.

"Always Mattie. Always."

* * *

So? Please review and let me know! :)


End file.
